legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S5 P8/Transcript
(Alex and Jessica are seen together in Alex's room laying in bed) Alex: *sigh* This is nice. Jessica: Yeah. It's nice to have you with me again Alex. I thought I'd never see you after what happened with The Mind Stone. Alex: I said I'd protect you didn't I? Jessica: Oh I know. I just didn't think you'd come back was all. Alex: Why wouldn't I come back? Jessica: I don't know... Alex: Hey, at least you weren't hurt. Jessica: Alex, Vivienne had me locked in the basement while Craig used his powers and tickled me. I think I went through more psychological damage than I did physical. Alex: Oh... Yeah... But Vivienne didn't hurt you at all after we stopped the Excucution right? Jessica: No. She just took me into her room, had me sit on the floor and put her hand on me like I was a pet. I think she had a plan for me if she won. Alex: Probably. She did say she wanted to execute you. Jessica: Yeah well at that rate I didn't think it was the case. Alex: You really think she wanted something else from you? Jessica: She was wondering why our psychic powers protected us from the Mind Stone. Maybe... she might have wanted to use my powers. Alex: Hmm... *Holds Jessica closer* I'd hate to think what would have happened to you if we lost. Jessica: I hate the idea where our friends would have still been her slaves. Alex: Yeah... But now we don't have to worry anymore. Jessica: Yep, now the Mind Stone is safe. Alex: So what's say you and me enjoy this time together then? Jessica: I'd love nothing more. (Alex and Jessica start to kiss each other) ???: *voice* Uhhh, kids? (Alex and Jessica both blush and stop kissing before they look around) Jessica: W-What was that?? Alex: I don't know. Who's there? ???: *voice* Relax guys, it's Solneer. Alex: Dude, seriously?? Jessica: You had to barge in at a time like this?? Solneer: *voice* Look I'm sorry I interrupted your happy time but- Alex: DO NOT CALL IT THAT!! Also you should be glad that I'm not Erin cause she'd want to hurt you if you interrupted anything she and Jack are doing together. Jessica: Yeah. Solneer: *voice* Well look, I'm contacting you guys for a reason. Alex: What reason? Solneer: *Voice* The last stone has been found. Alex: What?? Already? Jessica: Its only been like 3 or 4 days since we got the mind stone! Solneer: *voice* Well, this is different. You remember when you kids helped me take out those Wood Spirits and got The Soul Stone? Alex: Yeah. Why? Solneer: *voice* Well, I sent it to another world, and just like the Mind Stone, it's been stolen. Alex:..... Are you being serious right now? You know you sent the stone to these world so that they- Solneer: *voice* Hey! Do NOT start with me little boy! I'm a few BILLION years older then you so I know what I'm doing! Alex: Okay....Jeez. Jessica: Well who stole it now? Solneer: I don't know. But whoever it is, they're using it for their own good. Jessica: Guess we should get the others. Solneer *voice* You may want to think about taking some your allies with you this time. I don't know what might await you in the other world, but better to be prepared. Alex: Hmm... Maybe we should see if Shantae and her friends can give us a hand this time. Jessica: Right, and I'm sure Ruby will want to go with us as well. Alex: Probably. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts